Algo de Romeo y Julieta
by Mello Sumeragi
Summary: Una divertida historia en la que nuestros personajes favoritos de CLAMP se reúnen en torno a un peculiar romance


**Bueno XD hace mucho tiempo que tenía planeado hacer este fan-fic, exactamente desde que terminé de ver TRC, y bueno, soy una gran amante de CLAMP, así que pensé en hacer esto, para divertirme y divertir a quien lo lea aunque sea un poco owo en fin… unas pequeñas notas sobre esto: seguramente encuentren algunas escenas conocidas, eso es porque use varias partes de algunas películas para algunas situaciones, en especial de Disney - espero les gusten mis adaptaciones y ¡que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Algo de Romeo y Julieta**

****

****

El amanecer trajo consigo un aroma de paz y armonía. Las aves cantaban bajo el cálido sol y el cielo azulado dibujaba un buen augurio para cualquiera que se refugiara bajo él. Todo era tranquilo ese día… excepto en casa de Yuuko, donde el ajetreo acostumbrado estaba por comenzar.

― ¡¿Estás loca¡De ninguna manera prepararé semejante cantidad de comida!―gritó Watanuki, después de haber recibido una orden de la dueña de la casona.

―Pero si no lo haces nos moriremos de hambre durante nuestro viaje…―contestó la bruja dimensional, haciendo una especie de puchero, intentando convencer al muchacho de anteojos.

― ¡Viaje!―gritó Maru.

― ¡Viaje!―la arremedó Moro.

― ¡¿De qué viaje estás hablando?! ―preguntó el joven, algo alterado, mirando que su jefa tenía ya lista una enorme mochila con quien sabe que cosas dentro. Conocía las ocurrencias de Yuuko, sobre todo en los días aburridos y pacíficos como aquel, por lo que aquello no le daba buena espina.

―El viaje que haremos tú, Doumeki-kun y yo, por supuesto

―Yo.―saludó Doumeki, estando de pie fuera de la barda que rodeaba la tienda.

― ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!―se volvió contra la mujer.― ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!

―Porque será importante que estés ahí.―Yuuko sonrió de manera misteriosa y de repente su semblante cambio, abriendo la puerta tras ella que contenía un misterioso agujero negro, el cual inmediatamente la succionó junto con Watanuki.

―Má…. ¡Me voy a otra dimensión con mis amigos!―gritó de manera casi inexpresiva Doumeki.

― ¿Llevas ropa interior limpia?―se escuchó decir a lo lejos a una mujer.

―Sí…―contestó el chico, revisando en el interior de su pantalón. Y sin más, Doumeki también fue succionado, llevando al pequeño Laarg sobre su cabeza.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

La pequeña criaturita negra fue la primera en abrir los ojos, dando saltitos de alegría sobre la cabeza de Doumeki. No podía contener la emoción de verse en un nuevo mundo, tan distinto al cual en el residía. Todas las personas ahí vestían de una manera extraña; las mujeres con hermosos y extravagantes vestidos, mientras que todos los hombres usaban elegantes trajes y sombreros de copa. Las casas eran simplemente un deleite para la vista de cualquiera, impactantes construcciones que eran verdaderas joyas de la arquitectura se alzaban sobre la cabeza de nuestros héroes, pero sin duda, lo que atrajo la atención del inquieto Laarg, fueron dos imponentes castillos alzados en cada polo de aquel lugar; el pequeño no sabía muy bien como asociarlos, pero uno de ellos tenía pinta de haber sido construido con los toques occidentales del siglo XIV, mientras que el opuesto era idéntico a aquellas mansiones tradicionales japonesas que Yuuko le había mostrado una vez en un antiguo libro. Todo aquello era tan hermoso, y lucía tan divertido… ¡tenía que explorar!

Doumeki fue el segundo en despertar, solamente para encontrar a la pequeña criatura negra alejándose a toda la velocidad que sus patitas le permitían, así que, notando que Yuuko y Watanuki aún estaban inconscientes debido al "sutil" aterrizaje que tuvieron, se dispuso a seguir a Laarg.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos marrón se paseaba algo angustiado por todo el pueblo; ya se había retrasado más de una hora, y temía que la persona que haría la entrega ya se hubiera ido.

― ¡Syaoran!―lo saludó una pequeña niña que tenia un extraño peluche de una rana en la cabeza. El muchacho simplemente se limitó a sonreír haciendo una leve reverencia, y sigo corriendo hacia su destino.

Buscó por todas partes pero no encontró nada, y de repente, tras él, se escuchó un estruendo.Giró su vista hacia el castillo de sus amos, y pudo observar como la gente comenzaba a susurrar.

―Cayeron del cielo… ―dijo una mujer algo anciana.

―Creo que eran personas…―murmuró un hombre de aspecto un tanto despreocupado.

― ¡Qué horror¿Qué haremos si la guerra comienza de nuevo?―dijo alarmada una joven de cabello rojizo sujetado en una trenza.

Esto asustó terriblemente a Syaoran, quien olvidándose de la tarea encargada, se dispuso a volver a toda prisa al castillo. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que sucedería si realmente habían sido atacados; el amo no se encontraba en casa, y él que era el encargado de proteger estaba perdiendo el tiempo en absurdos encargos. Aceleró, tenía que llegar cuanto antes…

Watanuki abrió los ojos, teniendo que retroceder enseguida. Dos hombres los amenazaban con espadas a él y a Yuuko. En un principio se alarmó, pues temía por su vida, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus amenazadores, estaban igual de confundidos ante la situación que él. Dirigió su mirada al primero: era un muchacho de no más de 16 años, con cabello oscuro y ojos de zafiro, su rostro era algo serio, pero no podía esconder la curiosidad que le invadía al ver a esas personas; el segundo y mayor de los hombres, era un hombre de cabello platinado, que los miraba con cierta inocencia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a invitarlos a jugar.

―Kamui, no creo que vengan con malas intenciones…―comentó el mayor, sonriéndole con profunda inocencia, en un tonto infantil.

―Eso no lo sabemos, Yukito.―contestó Kamui, aún amenazándolos con su espada, aunque notándose algo curioso, pero asustado a la vez ante la presencia de los otros.―No estamos seguros de que no sean aliados del Clan Sumeragi.

―No…nosotros venimos sin intención… de hacerles daño…―agregó Watanuki, girándose hacia Yuuko quien acababa de despertar en busca de algo de apoyo.

―Eso es cierto… esta debe ser la residencia Sakurazuka ¿verdad?―preguntó la bruja dimensional, mientras se levantaba para comenzar a pasearse como Pedro por su casa.

― ¡E-espera…!―Kamui enseguida corrió con una gran agilidad hacia la mujer, colocándose frente a ella.― ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?

―Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara… y estoy aquí para cumplirles su deseo….

* * *

**¡Terminé el primer capítulo -! Espero les haya gustado sé que seguramente les quedarán muchas dudas, pero prometo aclarar la mayoría en el siguiente capítu****lo ¡hasta entonces y por favor dejen reviews!**


End file.
